A Possible Turnabout: The Objectionable Sitch!
by Consanguinity
Summary: Shego is arrested for a murder she says she didn't commit. When she asks Kim to help her, Kim calls in a favor to get the only defense attorney who will take her case. Phoenix Wright x Kim Possible
1. Introduction

**A Possible Turnabout: The Objectionable Sitch!  
**

**All characters are property of their original creators.**

* * *

_October 6th, 10:35 a.m.  
Dr. Drakken's Secret Lair_

"Shego!" The green-hued assistant in question rolled her eyes and looked up lazily from the magazine she was perusing to glare at the mad scientist practically frothing at the mouth in front of her.

"I'm right here Dr. D. What do you want?" The doctor giggled sinisterly and laid out a blueprint on the table next to Shego.

"At long last, my greatest plan is completed!" Shego rolled her eyes and licked her thumb, turning the page in her magazine.

"Oh wow, you don't say, why don't you explain it to me..." Drakken seemed completely oblivious of the sarcasm and spouted off into a vibrant explanation.

"Well you see Shego, I have discovered that there is a special breed of mouse in a forest in eastern Japan that when gathered in large groups can generate an enormous amount of electricity! Utilizing these static charged little critters, I can construct a device capable of firing giant bolts of lightning!!" Drakken threw his head back, overflowing with maniacal laughter. Shego grit her teeth and glared at the doctor. Her eyes were drawn to a red box lying on the floor, a box that had fallen out of Drakken's pocket.

"What's this?" Drakken noticed the box and shrieked, diving to grab it before Shego could. Unfortunately he was nowhere near fast enough, and soon the box was in Shego's possession. Shego blinked and slowly her annoyed sneer became a vicious snarl. She slowly stood up, looming over Drakken with the ferocity of a lioness.

"Dr. D, what in the world is this?!" She held the box in Drakken's face, the doctor sweating and stumbling over his words.

"Well...um...you see...that's..." Shego turned the box around and read off the title, her voice growing louder and angrier with each word.

"Pokemon: Red Version!" She threw the box back in Drakken's face, the doctor fumbling with the box, but managing to catch it before it fell again. "You honestly think pikachu is real?!" Drakken sniffed and held the box tightly to his chest.

"It's possible..."

"Argh!" Shego threw her hands up and stomped to the exit, her fists clenching dangerously. As she tried to make her exit, she found herself a little too miffed to work the door mechanism. She glanced back over at her shoulder at Drakken. The blue doctor was still seated on the floor, holding his video game box, bottom lip jutted out and eyes watering. With another yell of frustration, Shego's hand burst into green fire as she viciously slashed the door, knocking it off its hinges.

"Ah, Ms. Go, exactly the woman I was looking for," Shego blinked, staring at the shorter, brunette woman standing in front of her. Her eyes fell on the woman's eye patch and a sneer came to the thief's lips.

"Dr. Director...to what do I owe the pleasure?" Betty Director smirked and held up a piece of paper.

"I have a warrant for your arrest, I'm here to take you away," Shego grinned and held up her flaming hands.

"Oh really? You and what army?" There was the sound of glass shattering, metal clinging, and doors swishing open immediately following her taunt. Shego slowly turned, seeing the room filled with Global Justice agents, all of them training their weapons on her while Dr. Drakken sat in a stupor on the floor.

"Oh...that army..."

_October 6th, 11:57 a.m.  
Middleton High School_

Kim Possible, world traveler and hero-for-hire, was more than ready for lunch. The first three classes of the morning had been terrible. Barkin was apparently in a bad mood, mumbling and seeming a little more easily agitated than usual. To make it worse, she'd woken up late—thanks to a late mission—and missed breakfast. Kim was starving! She opened her locker and set her books inside, turning as her best friend since Pre-K, Ron Stoppable, shuffled over with his head down and hands in his pockets.

"Hey KP," Kim raised an eyebrow.

"What's up Ron?" Ron sighed and leaned back against his locker, he scratched his head and looked away for a second.

"Well you know how Barkin wanted to talk to me after class?" Kim nodded, crossing her arms.

"Yeah...and?" Ron groaned and doubled over, nearly touching his toes.

"I'm finished Kim! If I can't completely ace our next test, there's no way I'll ever pull my grade back up!" Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pocket.

"Ooh...too bad," He patted Ron's shoulder, Ron throwing him an appreciative glance.

"Thanks buddy..." Kim sighed and shook her head.

"I'll help you study Ron, don't worry so much. It's no big. You'll be fine," Ron stood up straight, and beamed.

"Thanks KP! Now let's hit the lunch room or I'm gonna die here!" Kim nodded, wishing Ron hadn't taken so long to suggest it. As the two turned to leave, the monitor in Kim's locker came on before she could shut the door.

"Kim hold on!" Kim stopped and the teen heroes turned to face the third of their triumvirate, Wade Load, boy genius.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" Wade sipped his soda, eyes averted. He seemed distracted by something.

"Well I've got a call for you, said she didn't know how else to get a hold of you," Kim blinked and shrugged.

"Sure put her on, who is it?" Wade chuckled and took another sip of his soda, still seeming distracted. The screen switched off, becoming a black screen with the image of a speaker on it.

"Hey Princess? Is that you?" Ron jumped and Kim's eyes narrowed.

"Ah! Kim! It's Shego!" There was a snort heard on the other end.

"The buffoon, great means I got the right number," Kim uncrossed her arms, resting one of her hands on the edge of her locker.

"Shego, why did you call me?" There was a slight pause, broken only by a brief, frustrated growl. Finally a sigh of resignation.

"I need your help...I've been arrested-" Ron couldn't stop himself from chiming in.

"Uh...isn't that a good thing for us? I mean you are a villain, right?" A snarl was his reply. Rufus squeaked and dove back into Ron's pocket, while the blond himself hid behind Kim. Kim narrowed her eyes and leaned in closer.

"How...is that a bad thing for me? Ron's right, you are a villain," There was a loud thump, followed by Shego's shouting.

"Yeah but I'm no murderer! You have to help me! I didn't kill him!" Kim froze and stared at the monitor. Shego was arrested for murder? But she was a thief...Kim lowered her head, thinking deeply about this. On one hand, Shego was off the streets. On the other...she'd been arrested for murder. Something about that sounded so wrongsick.

"You really didn't kill the guy?" Shego's voice was a little lower now, almost pleading.

"...No I didn't...but no one in their right mind would defend 'The Most Dangerous Woman in the World'..." Kim paused, then slowly a smile came to her lips. No one in their 'right' mind would defend a criminal like Shego.

"I think I might know someone who can help," There was an obviously stunned silence on the other end.

"Really?" Kim nodded, forgetting that Shego couldn't see her.

"Yeah...I know just the 'wright' person for the case,"

**BEEP BEEP BE-**

**OBECTION!**


	2. Day 1 Investigation

_October 6th, 12:00 p.m.  
Wright & Co. Law Office_

Things had been unusually slow recently. Following the trial of State vs. Iris, business had come to an almost immediate halt at the Wright & Co. Law Office. The man himself, Mr. Phoenix Wright, was in the process of wrapping up the most dire case he'd faced in about a month.

"Whew...well I guess that's about as good as it's going to get," A door opened and Phoenix came out of the bathroom, wearing rubber gloves and a pink apron. He hung the apron on a nearby hook, just as the phone began to ring. As he pulled off his gloves, throwing them away, he frowned. Just a month ago, his assistant would have answered the phone.

"Wright & Co Law Office, this is Phoenix Wright speaking," Phoenix nostalgically looked around the office, realizing not for the first time that it felt so empty now that Maya and Pearl had returned to Kurain Village.

"Hello, Mr. Wright? This is Kim Possible," Phoenix smiled and sat down at his desk.

"Kim! How are things?" Kim chuckled on the other end, shushing someone, probably the blond boy she was usually hanging around with. Phoenix recalled him being...very much like Maya actually.

"Oh you know...same old. School, cheer practice, saving the world, no big," Phoenix smiled again, then quickly replaced it with a frown. His normally friendly voice took on a far more serious tone.

"...You didn't just call for a friendly chat, did you?" His immediate response was a pause, followed by a small sigh.

"Wow you are good," Phoenix smirked, though it quickly faded.

"What can I help you with?" Another pause, some muffled conversation between the two, and finally a response.

"I have a...friend, I suppose, who was arrested for a crime she claims she didn't commit. She needs a lawyer and well...no one will take her case," Phoenix leaned back in his seat, lowered his head and took a deep breath. True he hadn't worked a case since Iris...but there was something about this case that just forced his reply.

"I'll take the case. After all I do owe you for your help in the MP-3 incident," Kim laughed and waved her hand, though Phoenix couldn't see this.

"No big, anyone hanging upside down from the leg of a helicopter flying beside the Go City museum could have seen the murderer escaping," Phoenix smiled, recalling that case like it was yesterday.

"Still...if it hadn't been for your testimony at the last minute, we'd have never been able to convict him. I need to speak with the client, can I meet you at the detention center in about a half hour?"

"Of course! Ron and I will be there right on time!" Phoenix nodded and hung up, reaching for the magatama hanging around his neck. Another case just like that one...he hadn't turned his back on Edgeworth then. No matter who the client was, he wouldn't turn his back on him now.

_October 6th, 12:45 p.m.  
Detention Center_

"Hey! Mr. Wright!" Kim and Ron ran up to greet Phoenix as he walked into the detention center, one hand in his pocket and the other holding his attorney's badge. Phoenix smiled and held out his free hand, shaking Kim's.

"Kim Possible, it's nice to see you again. And you too...uh..." Ron groaned as he shook Phoenix's hand, his face overcome by a wide frown.

"Seriously? no one ever remembers my name!" Phoenix grinned sheepishly and scratched his head, slipping his badge into his pocket. "Ron Stoppable, Kim's partner!" Phoenix nodded and shook Ron's hand again, patting him on the shoulder as he followed Kim to the visitor's room.

"Right, sorry about that. So who exactly is the client? You didn't mention any names over the phone," Kim grinned sheepishly as they approached the glass screen through which they'd converse with Shego.

"Well you see...uh...her name is Shego," Phoenix balked and took a step back, an incredulous look on his face.

"W-w-w-WHAT!? Shego!? International Thief and Mercenary? The Most Dangerous Woman in the World?!" Kim laughed nervously and rubbed her arm while Ron shrieked and pointed at the window.

"Uh g-guys!" Kim and Phoenix both turned to the glass, where Shego was now seated. Her arms were crossed and there was a vicious scowl on her lips. Phoenix coughed and approached the glass, nodding and sitting down on the opposite side.

"Ms. Go," Shego's scowl deepened and with a snort she looked away.

"Shego, my name is Shego," Phoenix began to sweat and grit his teeth. He just never had luck with clients...

"Right...Shego. My name is Phoenix Wright, Ms. Possible contacted me and asked me to be your attorney," Phoenix held up his badge, which Shego half glanced at before looking away again.

"That's it Princess? You got me some spiky-haired nitwit in a cheap suit? Why couldn't you get me someone, you know...who might actually win? Like Kristoph Gavin or Mia Fey," Phoenix's face fell and he began to sweat a little more. Sitting up straight he put his badge away and leaned on his arms, closer to Shego.

"I'm afraid that Ms. Fey is no longer available. She was murdered three years ago." Shego turned to Phoenix, mouth agape and her eyes wide.

"What? How in the world could someone off Mia Fey?" Phoenix frowned and looked down, still not entirely comfortable recalling that case.

"Mia was looking into information on a man named Redd White, he was the one who killed her," Shego stood up in a fury, her hands and eyes ablaze.

"Redd White?! That snobby, sadistic..." Phoenix held up his hands and motioned for Shego to sit back down. The guard who had been approaching nodding appreciatively and returned to his post. Shego huffed and did as she was instructed, though not without complaint. Phoenix cleared his throat and brought her attention back to him.

"He tried to pin the crime on Mia's younger sister, Maya. I was her defense and in the end Redd was found guilty," Shego blinked and stared long and hard at Phoenix. Shego bit her lip and narrowed her eyes, her expression hardening.

"Who was the prosecutor for the case?" Phoenix, realizing just where this was going, also narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice.

"...Miles Edgeworth," Shego nearly fell out of her chair, her expression one of absolute disbelief.

"You...beat Edgeworth?" Phoenix nodded and Shego laughed, standing up and brushing back her hair. She turned to Kim with a grin and nodded. "...Alright, good work Princess. This guy'll do," Shego turned back to Phoenix and slid a note through the glass to him, "Here's my letter of request, it was Felix, right?" Phoenix groaned and ran a hand through his hair, glancing at Ron—he knew exactly how the boy felt.

"Phoenix, Phoenix Wright," Shego shrugged.

"Whatever...listen, Wright, I didn't kill the guy. I've done some pretty horrible things, but somehow I've kept murder off my impressive resume," Phoenix touched his magatama, staring into Shego's eyes with an intensity that almost unnerved the thief. Almost being the keyword.

"..." Kim and Ron held their breathes. Phoenix nodded and stood up, tucking the letter into his pocket. "I believe you. Don't worry, I'll figure this out. Where did the crime take place?" Shego shrugged and leaned back in her chair.

"Aviarius' Lair in uptown Go City. At least that's what I heard," Phoenix nodded and began heading out, Ron running after him. Kim hung behind briefly, turning to Shego.

"Shego...why exactly did you call me?" Shego looked down, her arms crossed, and ground her teeth.

"Well...I figured the girl who could do anything would be dumb enough to help me," Kim frowned and shook her head, running out after Phoenix and Ron. Shego could hear the guard approaching to lead her back to her cell and frowned.

'Or maybe it was because you're the only person I could trust...'

_October 6th, 1:25 p.m.__  
Aviarius' Uptown Lair  
Outside_

Phoenix and the two teen heroes exited the taxi, Ron frowning and looking around trying to locate the lair in question.

"Uh...so where exactly are we going?" Kim rolled her eyes and turned Ron's head to the seven story apartment building they were in front of. Ron frowned and slouched, "That's it? This is his lair? It's so...underwhelming," Rufus popped his head out of Ron's pocket and stuck his tongue out.

"Boring!" Kim rolled her eyes and turned to Phoenix, who seemed to be looking for someone.

"Mr. Wright, is something wrong?" Phoenix rubbed his chin and looked back up at the apartment building.

"No it's just...usually this is the time when someone says-" He was cut off by a gruff voice coming from behind.

"Hey, pal! I should have known you'd be on this case," Phoenix winced, but smiled in a familiar way, turning around to face the detective.

"Detective Gumshoe, I should have known you'd be heading this investigation," Gumshoe, a large, scraggly man with eternal scruff and a bandage on his cheek dressed in an old trenchcoat, frowned as he stopped in front of them.

"You're in over your head this time, pal," Kim crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that? Shego says she didn't murder the person!" Gumshoe shook his head and puffed out his chest, looking proud.

"Yeah, well her word doesn't carry a lot of faith, pal. And it certainly isn't going to stop Mr. Edgeworth from giving this case his all!" Phoenix frowned and tensed, Edgeworth had returned to the United States...just for this case. The detective turned to talk to an officer, prompting the defense team a moment of discussion.

"Yo, Mr. Wright, what's wrong? You look like you ate a bad naco," Phoenix shook his head and looked back over his shoulder at the apartment building. Something about the case had to be deathly serious, if it was enough to call Edgeworth back.

"The prosecutor for the case is Miles Edgeworth...the best there is," Kim nodded, having heard of him before.

"Yeah, but you were the first person who ever bested him, right? So no problem?" Phoenix shook his head and looked back, Gumshoe was still busy.

"Edgeworth left the prosecutor's office and the country altogether. If he came back, he must have a serious stake in this case," Gumshoe sent the officer away and turned back to Phoenix, frowning and shaking his head.

"Sorry about that, pal," Phoenix nodded and rubbed his chin.

"Detective, what can you tell me about the murder?" Gumshoe scratched his head and sighed.

"It's always straight to business with you, isn't it, pal? Never wanna just shoot the breeze. Alright fine," Gumshoe took out an envelope and gave it to Phoenix. "Here's a copy of the autopsy report, Mr. Edgeworth had a feeling you might be involved in this. The victim was Dan Falkner, aka Aviarius," Kim gasped and traded a look with Ron.

"Aviarius? The criminal erm...mastermind?" Gumshoe nodded. Ron rubbed his head and looked up at the sky.

"Who in the world would kill that guy? I mean...he wasn't exactly an AMW quality villain," Gumshoe cleared his throat and pouted, slouching.

"All signs are pointing to Shego at this point. As it stands there's no one else who could have done it," Phoenix was looking through the autopsy report and looked up when Gumshoe mentioned this, "The victim had suffered several severe third degree burns and heavy impact injuries before being thrown from the fifth floor to the ground floor, breaking his neck and killing him," Kim and Ron both winced, while Phoenix looked back at the autopsy report.

"The time of death was 3:45 a.m.?" Gumshoe nodded, Phoenix mimicking the action. He put away the autopsy report. "Do you mind if we investigate the scene of the crime?" Gumshoe smiled and laughed.

"Ha! Be my guest, pal! We've already found all the evidence we need to convict Shego!" Phoenix nodded and began heading to the apartment, while Kim only crossed her arms and stared at Gumshoe.

"What? How in the world could you already 'know' that she did it?" Gumshoe began to reply but Ron gently took Kim's shoulder and pulled her in Phoenix's direction.

"C'mon KP, we'll find out when we get there," Kim nodded and the two ran after Phoenix.

_October 6th, 1:50 p.m.  
Aviarius' Uptown Lair  
Apartment 38_

"So this was his lair? What about that place where we fought him when we were helping Team Go?" Kim shrugged and looked around the apartment, covered in feathers, bird droppings and machinery. The door had been kicked off its hinges, and was lying just inside the apartment, which was crawling with police officers. The apartment was definitely big enough to be a lair of sorts, and the space was primarily taken up by metal tables, machines and bags of bird seed.

"This guy was a little...obsessed, wasn't he?" Phoenix muttered with a frown. Kim nodded as she walked ahead, examining the state of things. Ron began to pick something up, but a police officer smacked his hand away.

"Yeow!"

"Don't disturb the scene of the crime!" Ron muttered a curse on the officer while he joined Kim, rubbing his hand. Phoenix knelt down next to the door, deciding there was no better place to start than the beginning. The wood was split in the middle where someone had obviously kicked it, there was even a slight foot shaped imprint on the door. The hinges were smashed and there was only signs of a single kick. They had definitely been pretty strong.

"This doesn't look good...I'll have to remember this..." Phoenix took a few notes regarding the door. "Huh? Wait a second..." Phoenix turned and looked at the door frame, then looked back at the door. Something seemed off...almost like. "That's it!" Kim came running over, hearing Phoenix's exclamation, while Ron continued searching the scene.

"What's up Mr. Wright? Did you find something? Phoenix nodded and gestured to the door.

"Supposedly, the killer kicked the door in to get to the victim. But doesn't something about the door seem strange?" Kim looked at the door then to the door frame. She looked back at the door, then noticed the hinges.

"Oh! The hinges would be on the wrong side if that was the case!" Phoenix nodded and stood up, putting his hands in his pockets.

"This door was kicked out, so that the killer could leave, not kicked in so that they could enter," Kim stayed kneeling beside the door, examining the indentation.

"But what does that mean?" Phoenix shook his head.

"I'm not sure yet...there's also something strange about the hinges," Ron's excited cry cut off further discussion.

"Mr. Wright! KP! I think I found a clue!" Kim and Phoenix traded a look and went over to the table Ron was standing by. Kim balked and Phoenix immediately cringed and began sweating seeing the so-called clue. Deep in the table were very clear claw marks. The table was made of metal and the metal around the marks was melted.

"Oh no...that's definitely one of Shego's calling cards..." Phoenix stepped closer and looked over the table. The table was a wreck, but those slash marks seemed to be the only real clue. Kim studied the claw marks closely, while Phoenix began to search the rest of the table. It was a definite clue pointing towards Shego.

"What's this?" Phoenix asked one of the officer's, holding up a torn sheet of blue paper that had the word "blo" written on it. There seemed to be half a picture of something resembling a claw connected to an arm on it.

"That was a blueprint for some plan the victim was designing," Phoenix nodded and put the piece of paper in his pocket.

'I think I should find out more about this...' Kim stepped outside the apartment and looked over the banister seeing the ground floor through the spiral of stairs five stories below. A fall like that could definitely do someone in, especially if they had just been thrown from the banister.

"This must have been where he was thrown from..." Kim looked over the banister, noticing a crack in the side. "Mr. Wright! I think I found something!" Phoenix hurried out and looked closely when Kim pointed out the crack in the banister. The crack was quite deep, the banister would probably split if someone put pressure on it.

"Hm...there must have been a struggle here before he was thrown over," Kim nodded and lightly put pressure on the banister. It began to give with very little persistence, so she quickly stopped.

"Oh yeah, that's just asking for trouble if someone leans on it," Phoenix nodded and looked around the floor to see if there were anymore clues. Unfortunately it seemed clean, so the two went back inside, looking around to try and find Ron. Phoenix spotted a police officer and broke away from Kim, who continued searching for her sidekick.

"Excuse me sir, but the banister just outside this apartment is cracked. It can't support a lot of pressure and might break if someone leans on it," The officer nodded and continued his work.  
"That's well known around her. A few of the neighbors mentioned that it's been that way for years now,"

"Uh...huh..." Phoenix turned back to his companions who had discovered another piece of evidence and were trying to make heads or tails of it. "What did you find?" Ron looked up and shrugged, handing Phoenix the item in question. It was a metal charm, shaped like a roman numeral "I". Other than that it didn't seem very important.

"Any idea what it is?" Phoenix shook his head, but decided it would be better to investigate it later, they had more important things to deal with. He slipped the charm in his pocket and together the three headed back outside.

_October 6th, 2:35 p.m.  
__Aviarius' Uptown Lair  
Outside_

"Hey pal! You get enough?" Phoenix nodded and smirked at Gumshoe as the three met with him. Gumshoe grinned and chuckled.

"Things are pretty hopeless huh? We finally got her, Shego finally gave us a shot at catching her!" Phoenix frowned and looked away, waiting for Gumshoe to say those magical words, "We even got a witness!" Bingo. Kim and Ron both traded a glance, seeing the look on Phoenix's face.

"So there was a witness? Could you perhaps tell me where I might find this person?" Gumshoe chuckled again and held out a photograph. It depicted it a young man with long, scraggly brown hair and sunglasses.

"His name is Ito Brute, he used to work for Aviarius and was coming to pick up his last paycheck last night. Turns out he saw the whole thing!" Phoenix cringed and began sweating. Usually Gumshoe's "decisive" witnesses turned out to just make things more complicated. Great, just great.

"Where can I find him? I have a few questions," Gumshoe gestured to a map of Go City he had handy and pointed out the location. Phoenix nodded and rubbed his chin while the three went to hail a taxi. Kim walked with a slouch, which even in his typical state of obliviousness, Ron was able to identify.

"Hey...KP relax, this guy's the best right? He'll figure this out!" Kim nodded and sighed, rubbing her arms.

"I hope so...things are definitely not looking up right now," Phoenix nodded, though neither of them noticed. Still...he had taken the case, he was going to see it through to the end. An image flashed in his mind. A man with brown hair and long bangs, a man in a red jacket, a man with a phone on his wrist. It was a man he had trusted, a man who had used him like a tool. If Shego was guilty, it wouldn't be the first time. No matter what, the truth would come out.

_October 6th, 3:30 p.m  
Brute's House_

The taxi dumped the trio off in front of a shady looking house in downtown Go City. The area didn't look particularly friendly, but regardless the three approached the door and rang the bell—which also sounded none too friendly. The door opened and revealed a larger man, with scraggly brown hair and sunglasses

'Wow...I thought the camera added ten pounds, not shave off a few hundred!' Phoenix thought nervously, eying the man's giant muscles.

"Sup, what'dyou want?" Phoenix and Ron both back away, obviously intimidated by the man's aggressive tone. Kim on the other hand merely stepped forward and snatched Phoenix's badge, holding it out.

"My name is Kim Possible and this is Phoenix Wright. He's representing Shego in the murder of Aviarius, we heard you witnessed the crime," Phoenix began sweating and ground his teeth. She really could do anything, even steal his thunder!

"Um yes, I'm Phoenix Wright. You're Mr. Brute?" Ito Brute smirked and crossed his arms over his muscular chest, hoping to intimidate. Phoenix and Ron both cringed again, but Kim remained unmoved, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes dangerously. Ito cringed and took a step back, clearing his throat and snorting.

"Yeah, that's me. And yeah I saw the crime, I saw the green bitch off the nut job. What's it to ya?" Phoenix stood up straight and tried to regain what little dignity he might still have. Ron, meanwhile, continued to cower behind Kim—obviously having already thrown away the rest of his dignity.

"I had a few questions for you regarding what you saw," Ito laughed and sneered, leaning against the door frame and shaking his head.

"Not happenin' Blue Suit! I'm a witness, I can't be tellin' the defense stuff the prosecutor ain't want me to say!" Phoenix growled and put his hands in his pockets. Edgeworth had already gotten to him, drat!

"Then perhaps...you could tell me about your connection to Aviarius? That has nothing to do with this case," Ito snorted and cocked his head, catching sight of Kim's dangerous look. He winced and swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding.

"Yeah, yeah sure. Listen I used to work for the nut job as a henchman. Pay sucked, work sucked, he sucked, it pretty much sucked! Finally I got tired of his shit and quit. I forgot that I had a paycheck coming to I went to see the nut job last night," Phoenix narrowed his eyes, his hand slowly raising to his magatama, which he held softly.

"What were you doing going there at almost four in the morning?" Ito laughed and grinned, shaking his head.

"I ain't tellin' you any more Blue Suit! You better leave before I decide to get nasty," Ito turned and slammed the door in their faces. Kim, now thoroughly angry, proceeded to kick in the door, but Ron caught her shoulder and stopped her.

"Woah! Watch it KP! We can't be breaking the law trying to uphold it!" Kim frowned and pulled away from Ron, fully intending to continue with her plan of forced entry. In the end, she opted against it and merely sighed, shaking her head.

"Well that didn't get us anything! Why won't he talk to us?" Phoenix let go of his magatama and narrowed his eyes. Two psyche-locks had appeared on Ito's heart when Phoenix had questioned him about the time. He was definitely hiding something, and it wasn't just Edgeworth keeping it from them.

"He's the prosecution's witness, he has the right to not divulge information to the defense," Kim huffed and angrily clenched her fists as the three headed back to the taxi stop.

"That isn't fair! We might have been able to prove it wasn't Shego and then he wouldn't testify!" Phoenix didn't say anything, but couldn't help wondering. What had Ito Brute seen? More importantly...what was he hiding? Phoenix cleared his throat as the taxi approached.

"Is there anyone who might be able to confirm an alibi for Shego?" Kim stopped to think, but Ron quickly chimed in.

"Dr. Drakken! She works for him!" Phoenix nodded and was about to get in the taxi when Kim grabbed his arm.

"Wait...I have a quicker way," Pulling out her Kimmunicator, she smirked at the black boy on the other end. "Wade, we need a ride,"

_October 6th, 4:25 p.m.  
__Dr. Drakken's Secret Lair  
Control Room_

"Dr. Drakken!" The blue scientist in question had been at his computer, leaning back in his chair and obsessing over something. He screamed when Kim shouted his name and quickly stuffed away the item he'd been working on. He spun around in his chair and gasped.

"Kim Possible!!" Kim and Ron both cringed while Phoenix began sweating and ground his teeth.

"Do you have to do that every time you see us?" Ron asked, catching Drakken's attention. Drakken tapped his chin as he approached the three and stared at Ron. He reached out and poked Ron in the chest, staring at him intensely.

"...Who are you again?" Ron screamed and clenched his fists while Drakken shrugged and walked back to his computer.

"Ron! Ron Stoppable! Kim's partner! We've been fighting for years now!" Drakken waved away the complaints and made himself more comfortable.

"Oh well...whatever you say. Now what can I do for you? I'm a very busy man!" Phoenix took this as his cue and stepped forward, holding up his badge.

"Dr. Drakken, my name is-" Drakken screamed and hid behind his chair.

"No! I didn't do it! I don't have Shego right now! You can't arrest me!" Phoenix shook his head and sat down at the chair where Shego was usually sitting.

"Dr. Drakken, my name is Phoenix Wright. I'm Shego's defense attorney," Drakken blinked several times then nodded and returned to his seat, acting as if his outburst had never happened.

"Right, I see. What do you want?" Phoenix cleared his throat and addressed Drakken with a serious expression.

"Doctor, Kim has told me that Shego works for you," Drakken beamed and spun around, bringing up a document on his computer monitor.

"That's right! Shego! The Most Dangerous Woman in the World works for me! Dr. Drakken! That's why it's only a matter of time before I finally take over the world!" He burst into maniacal laughter. Kim groaned and slapped her forehead while Ron began laughing at Drakken's display. Phoenix was sweating and trying to keep his cool.

"Right...well I was wondering if you could confirm Shego's whereabouts last night? Around...3:45 a.m." Drakken stared and quickly brought his finger to his lips, pursing them and thinking hard.

"Well it's hard to say...I believe I went to bed around...7 p.m. last night," Phoenix cringed and lowered his head. The alibi was a complete dead end. There was no way they could prove where Shego had been last night. "Or at least I tried to, but I was much to excited to sleep!" Phoenix perked up and leaned forward.

"Tell me, Dr. Drakken, did you see Shego last night anywhere near that time?" Drakken paused and pursed his lips again, tapping his chin.

"Um...well no, you see I was a little involved and well...I didn't um...notice anyone," Phoenix sighed and gently held his magatama, hoping that maybe Drakken was hiding something. A single psyche-lock did appear, but Phoenix definitely lacked the evidence to break it.

"Hey what's this? Did Shego do this?" Phoenix, Kim and Drakken all turned to where Ron was kneeling, beside the door from that morning that Shego had knocked off. Phoenix narrowed his eyes and quickly walked over to the door, kneeling down and examining it.

"Why yes, she was a little...angry this morning and couldn't get the door open...so she knocked it off its hinges," The door was made of metal, but had normal enough looking hinges. It was also very heavy and looked very strong.

"Hey look, there's her claw marks," Phoenix followed Kim's finger and saw the marks in question. The door was severely dented where she had struck, the metal around the marks melted. Phoenix took out a picture he had of the claw marks at Aviarius' lair and stared intently at the two.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Wright?" Phoenix glanced at Kim and nodded, but didn't expand on his thoughts. He next observed the hinges. They were torn off, but not smashed. Phoenix took out a photo of the door hinges and stared carefully. Something was definitely wrong.

"Shego simply hit the door and knocked it off its hinges?" It took Drakken a moment to realize Phoenix was talking to him.

"What? Oh...oh! Yes! Of course, she does things like that all the time...it really gets expensive," Phoenix nodded and stood up with a grim look. Kim and Ron joined him as he began to leave.

"Wait!" They stopped and looked back at Drakken who seemed torn. Finally he smiled sheepishly and waved, "Um...good luck?" Phoenix nodded and the three left.

"Things aren't looking good," Phoenix muttered, catching Kim and Ron's attention.

"Really? Tell us something we don't know...there's no way anyone else did it!" Ron exclaimed, waving his arms for emphasis. Kim nodded, but noticed Phoenix seemed to have his doubts.

"You think...someone else might have?" Phoenix put his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath.

"The trial is tomorrow...and there's no way I can prove Shego is innocent right now. All I can do it prove there's doubt as to who the killer was," Kim nodded and lowered her eyes. Kim called for a ride to get Phoenix back to his office, which the attorney thanked her for. Things were just getting started for what looked to be his most difficult trial since his tangling with Damon Gant. This...was going to be interesting.


	3. Day 2 Trial

_October 7th, 7:45 a.m.  
__District Court  
Defendant Lobby #2_

Phoenix sat in deep concentration, looking over what little information he had in regards to the case. He'd come early, hoping that maybe—rejuvenated by the night's restless sleep—he could pierce any holes in the case against Shego. The case was solid, impersonating a person like Shego wasn't easy. Whoever the real killer was—he was sure that it wasn't Shego—they had gone above and beyond the usual bells and whistles to hide their trail. The only real clues he had was the mysterious door, and his doubts about the claw markings.

"Mr. Wright!" Phoenix looked up and smiled—forced, but as confident as he could muster—as Kim and Ron approached him, the former vastly more concerned than her companion. "Did you find anything else?" Kim looked stressed, slight bags under her eyes and her usual appearance in slight disarray. She sighed and slouched when Phoenix shook his head and returned his attention to the Court Record. "I was afraid of that...I stayed up almost all night thinking about this but...it's no use! There's no way anyone else could have done this!" Ron was about to comment, when a snarky voice silenced any response.

"Gee, thanks Pumpkin. Glad to hear your vote of confidence," The defense team turned as the suspect stepped inside. Her arms were crossed and a scowl was set on her lips, but...she seemed twitchy and distracted.

"Shego, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to speak with you again yesterday," Phoenix apologized, rising to greet his client. Shego snorted and looked away, trying to hold up a strong front.

"Whatever..." There was a slight pause, Shego's lip twitching and her grip on her arms tightening, "...Is Princess right? Is it really that hopeless?" Kim frowned and put a hand on Shego's shoulder, unfortunately the villainess bitterly shook it off and turned away, only turning back to see Phoenix's reply. The lawyer rubbed his chin, but then shook his head and put his hand in his pocket.

"It's pretty bad," He paused sensing Shego tensing, "but I've had worse," The teens smiled respectfully at Phoenix's humor, but Shego just seemed darker.

"Great, just great! AH!" Shego's hands burst into green flames and her eyes seemed steaming as she paced the room dangerously, clenching her fists. "Of all the crimes I've done, I'm going to get put away for something I didn't do!" Phoenix backed away, sweating and hoping his suit wasn't exceptionally flammable.

"Relax Firefly, everything is going to turn out just fine!" Shego, in a rare display of fear, came to an abrupt halt, refusing to turn around and face the source of the voice. Her defense team had no qualms over investigating the mysterious woman.

"Woah! She looks like an older, even scarier Shego!" The woman did bear many resemblances to the nefarious mercenary, including her long black hair and pale skin—though she lacked the greenish tone. True to Ron's second adjective, she did look quite a deal more menacing than even Shego herself. Slowly Shego turned around and faced the woman, wincing and quickly replacing her fearful grimace with a snarl.

"...Hi Mommy,"

"Mommy?!" Kim and Ron both looked at Shego in disbelief, then slowly let their gaze fall back on the newcomer. The woman wasted no more time and approached Phoenix, crossing her arms and staring him down. Phoenix was sweating and grinding his teeth—the trial hadn't even started and already he was under fire.

"You must be my little Firefly's defense attorney?" Phoenix nodded and stiffly held out his hand, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Ph...Ph...Phoenix Wright m-m-ma'am..." The woman ignored the offered appendage and narrowed her eyes, becoming if possible even more vicious looking.

"I'm Isabel Go," Phoenix took several steps flying backward, grimacing and wishing he could crawl into a hole in the ground.

"I-I-Isab-b-bel G-Go?! You're Shego's mother?!" Isabel smirked and nodded, while Shego merely steamed and growled. Kim, realizing someone needed to save Shego's lawyer, stepped forward and offered her hand to Isabel.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Go, I'm Kim-" Isabel turned to Kim quickly and a wry smile replaced her previously devious smirk.

"Kim Possible, I've heard a lot about you," Her expression darkened, "You're the little girl that keeps throwing my little Firefly in prison," Kim winced, but hid her fear much better than her male companions were. Phoenix was still keeping out of arm's reach while Ron was cowering behind Kim herself.

"W-Well...um...I g-guess that would be me," Kim laughed nervously and rubbed her arm. Isabel finally broke character and laughed.

"I can't blame you, someone has to keep her in line when I'm not around," Isabel moved passed Kim to Shego, who stiffened and looked away. "Sharona, I can't believe you've gotten yourself into this mess," Shego—formerly Sharona Go—growled and glared at her mother.

"Mommy I didn't do it! Someone set me up!" Isabel nodded and looked at Phoenix again, noting the serious streak that had returned to him once Isabel was out of attacking distance—or at least he thought she was.

"But apparently, whoever framed you really did a good job," Shego frowned and nodded, slouching and glaring at the wall opposite the entrance, trying to hide her despair but not doing very well.

"Yeah...I'm so screwed, there's no way out of this!" Shego grit her teeth and her hands caught on fire again. At about that same time, the door opened and the bailiff came in.

"It's time, please report to Courtroom #3," Everyone turned to Phoenix, who stood up and took a deep breath. He turned to Kim and Ron and smiled apologetically.

"I can only have one other person on the defense bench, sorry you both can't come," Kim nodded and pumped her arm, ready to prove Shego's innocence.

"I'll do it, we can win this one Mr. Wright," Ron nodded and Rufus scurried up to his shoulder.

"Yeah, you got the girl who can do anything on your side! This is as good as solved!" Ron put an arm around Kim's shoulders and gave a thumbs up, like a salesman pitching a product. Phoenix shook his head and turned to Shego and Isabel, the former specifically.

"There's no possible way I can get a 'Not Guilty' verdict today...but I promise you, I will get another day to investigate," Shego nodded and headed out with Ron and Kim. As they were leaving, Isabel stopped Phoenix with a fierce hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Wright," Phoenix stopped and looked over at Isabel, a different look in his eyes. Isabel stifled her previously intended comment seeing that look. She smiled and nodded, heading to the courtroom. Phoenix took a deep breath and slowly let it out before he, too, went into the belly of the beast.

_October 7th, 8:30 a.m.__  
District Court  
Courtroom #3_

The audience was restless as the defense took its seat on the right side of the room. The prosecutor had long since been at his station, his papers neatly arranged, standing stiffly while waiting for the trial to begin. Phoenix looked over at Shego in the defendant's seat and gave her a brief, but confident smile. She only lowered her head, having made eye contact with the prosecutor. Kim held her breath, staring at the imposing man across from them. The man in question was dressed in a wine red suit with a frilly collar, with silver hair and an imposing, almost royal, demeanor. The auburn-haired heroine turned to Phoenix, clearing her throat and gesturing subtly to the prosecutor.

"That's the guy we're up against today?" Phoenix put his hand in his pocket and looked across the courtroom, making eye contact with the prosecutor. Kim could feel a degree of intensity, rivalry, a familiar situation. It only took a moment for her to realize that it must have been what Ron saw when she and Shego faced off. She glanced at the thief in question, who was also watching the silent exchange, more than likely coming to a similar understanding.

"Miles Edgeworth, the best prosecutor there is," Kim gulps and watched Edgeworth and Phoenix nod to one another. The judge entered and took his seat at the head of the courtroom. Too late to turn back now.

Kim rubbed her arm and took a deep breath, finding the atmosphere strangely, and terrifyingly imposing. Before, the prosecutor had been a far less intimidating man: Winston Payne. The air hadn't held even a fraction of the tension it held now. This man, Miles Edgeworth, was serious business. The judge banged his gavel once and the courtroom fell silent.

"The trial for the murder of Dan Falkner, also known as Aviarius, will now commence. Is the defense ready?" Kim took a deep breath and traded a look with Phoenix. Smiling, she nodded and turned back to the judge. Phoenix nodded, keeping his expression neutral.

"The defense is ready Your Honor," The judge nodded and turned to Edgeworth.

"Is the prosecution ready?" Edgeworth, arms at his sides and his eyes forward nodded.

"The prosecution has been waiting for this day for a long time, Your Honor," Phoenix and Kim both gulp. The judge nodded and looked through his papers.

"Your opening statement, Mr. Edgeworth?" Edgeworth nodded and held out his hands, presenting his statement with such authority, he may have easily been stating that the sky was blue.

"Your Honor, Shego is an internationally notorious criminal and mercenary. She's been dubbed the 'Most Dangerous Woman in the World' and has eluded the law for far too long. The prosecution aims to prove that she is responsible for the murder of Mr. Falkner, and fully intends to see her receive justice to the fullest extent of the law she's mocked for so long," Phoenix tensed, but managed to keep his cool. Kim on the other hand, clenched her fists and glared at Edgeworth. She fully intended to comment on his statement, but Phoenix put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Relax...things are just getting started. Edgeworth...really hates criminals. And whether she's innocent or not, I have a feeling he won't lose any love on Shego," Kim backed down and exhaled slowly. The judge nodded and gave Edgeworth permission to call his first witness.

"First, the prosecution would like to call—as always—the detective in charge of this investigation, Dick Gumshoe," The door opened and Gumshoe walked up to the witness stand. "Detective, please tell the court the details regarding the murder," Gumshoe nodded and stood up straight, clearing his throat and putting his hands in his pockets.

—**Basics of the Murder—**

_"The murder took place on October 6th early in the morning. The killer infiltrated the victim's house by kicking in the door and knocking it off its hinges. The victim suffered several third degree burns and broken bones. He was thrown from the 5th floor to the ground floor, breaking his neck. The estimated time of death is about 3:45 a.m.," _

The judge nodded and stroked his chin, looking at the autopsy report Edgeworth had submitted. Edgeworth sighed and rested his hand on his desk, pointing at Gumshoe.

"As you can see, Your Honor, it's very clear that Shego was the murderer. It's common knowledge that due to a genetic mutation she possesses the ability to generate searing plasma from practically anywhere on her body, primarily her hands," The judge nodded, still looking at the report.

"That would explain the third degree burns," The judge cleared his throat and turned to Phoenix. "Very well, Mr. Wright you may begin your cross-examination,"Phoenix's eyes narrowed as he leaned on his desk, staring Gumshoe down. Kim leaned in a similar fashion, though appeared much more nervous.

"What do you do now? That's not a lot of information to go on," Phoenix nodded and began scanning the Court Record.

"Now, I have to find contradictions in his testimony, and hopefully provide doubt that Shego was the culprit," Phoenix coughed and stood up straight, speaking clearly now, addressing Gumshoe. "Detective, this crime took place very early in the morning, correct?" Gumshoe nodded and gestured to the autopsy report.

"That's right, pal. The time of death is estimated around 3:45 a.m. So maybe give or take ten minutes before that, somewhere in that time range," Phoenix nods and rubs his chin, casting a sideways glance at Gumshoe.

"That's what I thought...Detective, that is very early in the morning," Phoenix put his hand down and slipped it back into his pocket, "How can you even prove my client was in Go City at that time? Her current place of residence is in Middleton, nearly an hour from Go City by car-"

**Objection!**

The entire courtroom turned to Edgeworth, who slammed his hand on his desk and frowned.

"I'm afraid that argument isn't going to work, Wright," Edgeworth held up a photograph, "I have in my possession a photograph taken by a civilian that shows Shego's custom jet within the Go City airspace on the night of the crime. There is no doubt that Shego was, indeed, in Go City," The bailiff came over and took the photo, handing it to the judge. Phoenix cringed and began to sweat, grinding his teeth.

'Great, just great. Leave it to Edgeworth to make things more complicated than they should be,' Kim frowned and crossed her arms, glaring at Edgeworth.

"Why didn't he submit that before? If we had seen that then," Phoenix shook his head and cleared his throat. The judge nodded and accepted the photo into the Court Record.

"I see, this does show that Shego was in town at the time of the murder. Please continue your cross-examination, Mr. Wright," Phoenix nodded and rubs his chin, recalling Gumshoe's testimony.

'The door...might as well get it out of the way and see where it leads us,' Phoenix nodded and put his hand in his pocket, the other resting on the Court Record.

"Detective, you said that the door had been kicked in to allow the killer to enter the apartment?" Gumshoe chuckled and nodded.

"Of course, pal! Why else would someone kick a door in?"

**Hold it!**

Gumshoe paused while Phoenix held up the photo, still wearing a neutral expression.

"Detective, there is something wrong with that statement," Phoenix smirked and put his hands on his hips, "It's impossible," Gumshoe blinked and looked over at Edgeworth, who simply shrugged, then looked back at Phoenix.

"Uh...how do you figure, pal?" Phoenix held up the Court Record, which contained a picture of the door and door frame, smirking and hitting it mockingly.

"If you look closely at the door, Detective, what side has the hinges?" Gumshoe was handed a photo of the door and rubbed his chin.

"Um...well that would be the right side, I guess," Phoenix nodded and set down the Court Record, putting his hands on his hips again.

"Tell me Detective, which side of the door frame do the hinges connect to, according to this picture?" Gumshoe narrowed his eyes and looked closer at the picture, then flinched back.

"Ah! The left side!" Phoenix nodded and put his hand back in his pocket.

"That's correct, judging this, we can reason that this door wasn't kicked in to allow entry, it was kicked out so that the killer could get out. Then it was placed inside so that it would appear to have been kicked in!" Gumshoe gasped and flinched back again, looking over at Edgeworth. The prosecutor merely smirked and shrugged, giving Phoenix a smarmy leer.

"What exactly is your point, Mr. Wright? Whether the door was kicked in or kicked out, it was still torn off its hinges by a single blow, which the defendant is more than strong enough to accomplish," Phoenix rubbed his chin and averted his eyes, trying to figure out where he could go with this. He looked back at Edgeworth, still rubbing his chin.

"Still, this proves that the killer didn't need to force their way into the apartment. How, then, would Shego have been able to enter if not by force?" Kim winced and touched Phoenix's arm, getting his attention.

"Mr. Wright, Shego is an internationally wanted thief, there's very few places she can't sneak into," Phoenix began sweating and ground his teeth while Edgeworth smirked and tapped his temple, then rested his hand on his desk.

"Mr. Wright, Shego is a globally wanted thief. A very common talent needed in that line of work is knowing how to get somewhere she isn't supposed to. Ergo, it would be relatively simple for her to sneak in without using extreme methods," Phoenix growled and leaned forward on his desk, staring Edgeworth down.

"But why then did she kick the door out? Surely if she could get in without force she could leave without force!" Edgeworth crossed his arms, tapping one of his fingers.

"It is confusing; however, we have irrefutable evidence that proves Shego was in Mr. Falkner' home, and proves that she tried to attack him," Phoenix cringed and Gumshoe nodded, beaming proudly.

"That's right pal!" The judge nodded and motioned for Gumshoe to amend his testimony.

_"There was a set of claw marks found at the scene that proves Shego was the killer,"_

Kim bit her thumbnail and looked at Phoenix, amazed that he could stay so calm despite the evidence against Shego. In fact, Phoenix actually looked pleased by this recent development.

"Mr. Wright? What's going on? How can you look so..." Phoenix put his hands on his hips and smirked, nearly overflowing with a new fountain of confidence.

"Just leave this to me, Kim. I think I'm starting to see through the prosecution's claims. We might get out of this alive yet!" Phoenix removed a page from the Court Record which contained an image of the claw marks found at the scene of the crime, "Detective, you're referring to these claw marks, correct?" Gumshoe looked at the picture and nodded, smirking.

"Those are the ones, pal! Proof that Shego did-" Kim froze in shock, her breath catching in her throat, when out of nowhere, Phoenix came alive, thrusting his finger out and bellowing powerfully:

**Objection!**

Phoenix removed a second photograph, one he had taken and holds it up, smirking and holding it out for the bailiff.

"I'm afraid I don't believe that Detective. Yesterday I visited the home of Shego's employer, Dr. Drakken, to try to establish an alibi for my client. I was unable to do so...but I believe I stumbled across evidence that will prove Shego could not have left those claw marks," The judge took the photo Phoenix had submitted and looked it over, comparing it to the claw marks found at the crime scene.

"Hm...they seem very similar, but something is a little different...Mr. Edgeworth, your opinion?" The bailiff handed the photo over to Edgeworth, who cringed and flinched back, his lips pulling back into a startled snarl. He could instantly see what Phoenix was referring to.

"This is...that's not possible!" Phoenix put his hands on his hips and smirked.

"Mr. Edgeworth can see what I'm referring to. This is a photograph of a door Shego hit prior to her arrest. The claw marks on the door look almost exactly like the ones found on the table but with one very clear difference," The judge perked up, leaning forward with wide eyes.

"Oh! Tell me! I can't see it!" Phoenix nodded and pointed to the photograph, namely the indentation on the door.

"As you can see from this photograph, when Shego struck this door—with enough force to knock it from its hinges, I might add—she left these claw prints...and this very deep indentation!" Edgeworth flinched again, and leaned forward on his desk, growling angrily. Phoenix held up the photo of the claws at the scene of the crime and set it down sharply. "No such indentation is present in this photograph!" His voice got a little louder, and Kim actually felt her blood begin to race, "There is no possible way Shego could have left these marks!"

**Objection!**

Edgeworth stood straight, glaring but obviously trying to keep his cool, "Perhaps the table was made of a much harder substance than the door! Or perhaps she simply didn't hit it as hard!"

**Objection!**

Phoenix shook his head and slammed his hands down on his desk, "That's not possible! This door was designed to protect the control room of a mad scientist's lair! There's no way a table was stronger than this door!"

**Objection!**

Edgeworth slammed his hand down, glaring at Phoenix, "My second statement still stands! It could have been a glancing blow rather than a direct hit!"

**Objection!**

Phoenix thrust his finger out again, glaring back, "That's purely conjecture! And furthermore, you're arguing that Shego would attack a door out of frustration with more strength than she would someone she intended to kill? That's ridiculous!" Edgeworth flinched back again, leaning on his desk and growling.

**Objection!**

"...There's no one else who could have made these marks!" The judge lowered his head in thought, humming out loud.

"It would seem we've come to an impasse. While Mr. Edgeworth is right, there doesn't appear to be anyone else capable of leaving behind these markings, Mr. Wright's point stands. Comparing the two photos, one proven to have been caused by Shego, there is a severe difference between the two. Does the prosecution have anything to say?" Edgeworth took a deep breath to calm himself and crossed his arms, his expression becoming neutral again.

"The prosecution would like to call its next witness, a man who saw Shego in the act of killing Mr. Falkner," Phoenix balked and Kim gasped.

"Oh no! He actually saw her do it?!" Phoenix began sweating and ground his teeth. Frying pan into the fire, every single time. Edgeworth, noticing the defense's outburst, smirked and tapped his head, pointing to the stand, where the new witness had taken his place.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation," Ito snorted and pulled down his sunglasses, glaring at Edgeworth, who was unmoved by the action. He whipped his gaze around on Phoenix and Kim, the elder flinching back and grimacing while the younger only crossed her arms and glared back. Ito jumped and swallowed the lump in his throat, pushing his glasses back up and clearing his throat.

"Right, name's Ito Brute, eh? I'm kinda unemployed right now, wanna make somethin' of it?" The judge jumped and gulped, smiling sheepishly at the witness.

"Um...no sir...just...please give your testimony," Ito snorted and crossed his arms, turning to Edgeworth. The prosecutor glared harshly back at him. Gulping and taking a step away, he nodded and lowered his head, scratching his messy brown hair.

"Right...what I saw,"

—**I Saw 'er Do It—**

_"Right, so you know I was in the area so I stopped to pay my ol' buddy Falkner a visit, right? Well I get inside and it's quiet. Way too quiet, yeah? So I get in the elevator and hit the fi't floor button. I get there and I saw her do it! Right when the doors open, eh?"_

The judge nodded and immediately turned it over to Phoenix for his cross-examination. Kim glared at the man, hoping that she could scare him into telling the truth. Having figured this out, Ito stopped looking at Kim once he started talking and now still refused to.

"I didn't...hear anything wrong, did you? Well except one thing..." Phoenix nodded and looked through the Court Record.

"Right...and I intend to get the truth out of that," Phoenix cleared his throat and addressed Ito in as friendly a tone as he could muster. "Mr. Brute," Ito snapped up and glared, peering over his sunglasses and sneering.

"Whatdya want Blue Suit!? I ain't got time for no questions!" Phoenix cringed and stepped back, but Kim put a hand on his arm and pushed him back into play.

"Don't worry...I've got your back Mr. Wright," Phoenix nodded, wincing when he realized he most often depended on teenage girls to defend him.

"Right, Mr. Brute, you say you were just in the area and went to visit Mr. Falkner? That doesn't sound very likely," Ito scoffed and crossed his arms, glaring at Phoenix.

"Yeah? Who says?" Phoenix scratched his head and chuckled nervously.

"Well Mr. Brute, it was nearly four in the morning, not many people just drop in for a visit at that time," Ito hesitated, then snarled and leaned forward over the podium, his sunglasses falling down his nose.

"I knew the nut job would be awake!! What're ya tryin' to say Blue Suit?!" Phoenix cleared his throat and glanced at Kim, who was now leaning over the defense desk at Ito, glaring. The witness backed off, and glanced at Edgeworth, who seemed unconcerned.

"Mr. Brute I don't believe anyone would just drop in unexpectedly...nor do I think you'd simply visit Mr. Falkner on a whim, after all...you'd just quit working for him!" Ito snapped and jumped back, jarring his sunglasses and causing the left lens to fall out. He quickly crossed his arms and huffed, trying to maintain his dignity.

"Well right...I was going to get a check...but that's it! That's all I was doin'! I didn't kill the nut job!" Phoenix put his hand in his pocket and set a neutral expression on his face.

"No one accused you of killing him," Ito backpedaled and the other lens fell out of his glasses. Snarling he threw the broken glasses away and glared at Phoenix.

"Well...well good! Because I didn't kill him!" Edgeworth tapped his arm and looked across the room at Phoenix.

"Now that that's out of the way...please continue with the cross-examination rather than waste the court's time on trifling details," Phoenix flinched and glared at Edgeworth, but managed to fix his gaze on Ito.

"Mr. Brute, you say you saw the murder, correct? Could you describe it more clearly for us?" Ito snorted and wiped his nose, glaring at Phoenix. He leaned across the witness stand and looked ready to say something, but a sound cut him off. Edgeworth slammed his hand against his desk and glared at the witness.

"Witness! Testify to the court about the time of the murder," Ito gulped and held up his hands defensively.

"Yeah sure...whatever you say sir..." He chuckled nervously then quickly regained his hardened exterior.

—**The Murder—**

_"So the elevator door opens and I see the two come outta the apartment. His door was pretty close to the elevator, so I got a good look at 'im. The lady shoves him out the door and they start to tussle! I...uh...well don't remember what else happened. But I know she killed him!"_

The judge blinked and the crowd began to murmur around them. Quickly becoming annoyed by the sudden noise, the judge knit his brow and banged his gavel.

"Order! Mr. Brute, that is quite a story. What is your opinion Mr. Edgeworth?" Edgeworth crossed his arms, tapping one finger and stared straight ahead, right at Phoenix.

"It is my belief that this testimony proves Shego's guilt. However, I'm sure the defense has an objection?" Phoenix rubbed his chin and stared at Ito, who was flinching and looking around nervously. This guy couldn't be more obviously lying if he tried. Phoenix nodded and rested his hands on his desk.

"The defense would like to cross-examine the witness at this time," The judge nodded and banged his gavel, silencing what was left of the murmuring. Phoenix, still rubbing his chin, stared the witness down.

"Mr. Brute, you saw the two come out of the apartment? What did the killer look like?" Ito snorted and jumped up on his podium, pointing at Shego with a snarl.

"It was her! I saw the crazy green lady! She's the one who killed him!" The crowd began to murmur again, louder this time, but the low roar was quickly stifled by the judge's gavel.

"Order! Order! Order! Mr. Wright, please continue," Phoenix nodded and looked over at Shego, who looked terribly grim. Phoenix traded a glance with Kim, who didn't look much more confident. They needed more information if they were going to prove he was lying.

"Tell me about the tussle you saw," Ito smirked and crossed his arms, lifting his nose in the air.

"Well the green lady throws the nut job out the door see? And she socks him one! His face is all smoking and burnt, and then she grabs his head and rams it against the banister!"

**Objection!**

Phoenix slammed his hands down on his desk and held out a photo for the bailiff. "Mr. Brute, has anyone ever told you, you're a horrible liar?" Ito winced and took a step back, but quickly jumped up and leaned over the podium, snarling at Phoenix.

"What?! You don't believe me Blue Suit!?" Phoenix calmly shook his head while the judge examined the photo he had submitted.

"What is this Mr. Wright? It appears to be a cracked banister?" Phoenix nodded and put his hands on his hips.

"It is, Your Honor. The banister just outside Mr. Falkner's door is severely damaged, even the slightest weight could cause it to break,"

**Objection!**

Edgeworth pointed at Phoenix, a sarcastic look on his face, "Mr. Wright, doesn't this just prove what the witness saw?" Phoenix shook his head and calmly met Edgeworth's gaze.

"No, in fact this proves that he couldn't have seen it. That banister has been broken...for many years now. Everyone in the apartment building knows it," Edgeworth flinched and leaned forward on his desk, glaring at the witness who stepped back fearfully.

"Woah! Man don't glare at me like that!" Edgeworth stood up and cleared his throat, slamming his hand on his desk.

"Well...perhaps she didn't hit his head against that spot? The witness clearly says it was a tussle, which would mean there was some movement involved. She could have hit his head against a different part of the banister!"

**OBJECTION! **

Edgeworth flinched, Phoenix ground his teeth and the judge blinked. Kim thrust out her finger, pointing at Edgeworth with a defensive glare in her eyes. "That's impossible! Shego is too strong for that to work!" Edgeworth blinked and calmly pointed at Kim, wearing the same sarcastic expression from before.

"How does the defendant's strength play a roll in this?" Phoenix stared at Kim, then slowly began to understand where she was coming from. Kim slammed her hands on the desk and met Edgeworth's stare.

"I've fought Shego hundreds of times and I know that isn't right, she's too strong!" Edgeworth was about to reply but-

**Hold it!**

Everyone turned to Phoenix, who was rubbing his chin in thought. "I think Kim might be right, even if she is phrasing her thoughts very vaguely," Phoenix motioned to the Court Record, holding it up and hitting it suggestively. "If we look through the evidence submitted, we'll find something that does prove that Mr. Edgeworth's claim is impossible," Edgeworth flinched back and glared.

"W-Well then, Mr. Wright, where is this magical piece of evidence?" Phoenix set the court record down and stared at Edgeworth with a neutral expression.

**Take That!**

"The door from Dr. Drakken's lair," He responded cooly. The judge looked at the picture, staring at it carefully.

"This door? But how does that prove anything?" Edgeworth took one look at the picture and growled, leaning over on his desk angrily.

"What?! But..." Phoenix smirked and put his hands on his hips.

"As you can see...in a fit of frustration, Shego struck a giant metal door. Badly burning it, denting it and tearing it from it's hinges. Now according to our witness," Ito backs up a step, gulping and grabbing onto his scraggly hair. "While she was attempting to murder someone, Shego viciously slammed their head against a wooden banister...now at the scene of the crime, Mr. Edgeworth, was there any evidence of a damage to the banister other than that crack?" Edgeworth, still leaning over and glaring, slowly shook his head.

"N-No...that crack was the only damage the banister had received," Phoenix nodded and slammed his hands down.

"Merely frustrated, Shego could tear a metal door out of the wall and leave a dent in it, but while trying to kill someone, she couldn't break a wooden banister?" Phoenix stood up straight and pointed at Ito, "I don't believe it! This witness it lying!" Ito tugged on his hair, pulling some of it out and screamed, leaning over the podium.

"No!!" Kim blinked and grinned up at Phoenix, who was still smirking. Edgeworth stood up straight and cleared his throat, crossing his arms. "I swear to God! I saw the crazy green lady! I saw here there! Green skin, black hair, kinda green tint, I saw her!!"

**Hold it!**

Phoenix put his hand in his pocket and stared closely at Ito, who seemed almost frantic.

"Did you really see Shego?" The witness nodded and gulped, now being glared at by most of the people in the courtroom.

"I saw her! I saw a green lady! And she's the only green lady there is!" Phoenix shook his head and put his hands on his hips.

"Mr. Brute...you say you didn't really see what else happened, why is that?" Ito gulped and began sweating, tugging at his hair.

"W-Well...I saw them come out, but I got scared and hit one of the buttons...it was dark too...and then the doors shut and the elevator started moving again..." Edgeworth slammed his hand down on the desk and grit his teeth. The judge, seeing nothing further to come to light, slammed down his gavel and shook his head.

"Well...it would appear the prosecution's witness wasn't as decisive as it would have hoped," Edgeworth paused, glaring at Ito as he was led out by the bailiff.

"It would appear so, Your Honor," The judge nodded and addressed the courtroom.

"Shego is still the primary suspect; however, there isn't enough evidence to prove completely that she was the culprit. The prosecution and defense will investigate this case further. Proceedings will be held tomorrow morning. Court dismissed!" The judge slammed his gavel down one final time.

_October 7th, 11:30 a.m.__  
District Court  
Defendant's Lobby #2_

"Nice work in there Mr. Wright! Way to object KP!" Rufus hopped out of Ron's pocket and onto Kim's shoulder.

"Yeah! Objection!" Kim smirked and rubbed her head, looking up at Phoenix who was waiting for Shego.

"Yeah...now we have more time to find out what really happened," Phoenix nodded and stepped forward to meet Shego as she and Isabel came in. Isabel smirked and finally held out her hand, shaking Phoenix's as they met.

"Now I can see why Firefly's nemesis picked you, you are good," Phoenix smiled and gave her hand a quick pump before turning to Shego, who had her arms crossed but a bit more passive look on her face.

"...Good work in there, can't say I've ever seen anyone get on Edgeworth's nerves like that..." She looked passed Phoenix and grinned at Kim, "Hey Princess! Nice work! You really stole the show," Kim smiled, and went over to Shego. Though she was trying to still be her sarcastic, confident self...it was obvious Shego was still worried.

"Don't worry about a thing, we'll figure this out," Phoenix put his hands in his pockets and glanced to the side. They survived the initial hearing. Things only ever got harder from here. Isabel caught his attention, which he returned to her as they began discussing the hearing. Shego, seeing that her mother was distracted, gave Kim a shockingly sincere look, reaching out and placing her hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Princess...thanks a lot in there," Kim was shocked, but smiled and nodded. Shego shook her head and frowned when Kim began to respond, "No it...is big. It takes a lot to take on the Demon Prosecutor...so thanks again. I think maybe you and this guy might be able to pull this off," Kim smirked and clenched her fist, pumping her arm.

"Well I can do anything," Shego grinned and the two shared a brief laugh before a guard arrived to take Shego away. Isabel went with her, ignoring the guard's objections. Phoenix watched them lead her out. The life of the most dangerous woman in the world was in his hands. For better or worse...it was his job to save her.


	4. Day 2 Investigation

_October 7th, 12:15 p.m.  
Wright & Co. Law Offices_

Kim, Ron and Phoenix had returned to the defense attorney's office promptly upon leaving the courthouse. Phoenix sat at his desk, tapping a pencil and looking over what they knew about the case thus far. Kim sat on a couch to the side while Ron was investigating a curious potted plant near Phoenix's desk. He lightly poked it and turned to Phoenix, jerking his thumb at the decoration.

"You know PW, this thing might be a clue. I think it knows something..." Kim rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ron it's just a plant..." Ron rubbed his chin and continued to look it over with a critical eye. Phoenix looked up and glanced at the plant.

'That plant has been here since Mia started this place...it's seen all my cases...I hate that plant,' He frowned and shook his head, returning to the Court Record. Kim slid to her feet and scampered to the front of his desk, leaning over it and looking through the profiles Phoenix was currently perusing.

"Mr. Wright, do you know where we should start? I was thinking..." Phoenix sat up straight and stared at the profile picture he'd chosen out of his collection. He knit his brow, and nodded, putting it back in the Court Record.

"Go ahead, what was your idea, Kim?" Kim nodded crossed her arms, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well...I thought if we split up we might be able to track down more information. I was going to visit Shego at the detention center and see if I can get more out of her," Phoenix nodded and stood up, collecting his papers and putting them in his briefcase.

"That sounds like a plan, do you think you could get me a ride back to Dr. Drakken's lair? I wanted to ask him a few more questions," Kim nodded and pulled out her Kimmunicator, contacting Wade. Ron looked up, frowning and whining.

"What? What do I do then?" Rufus popped his head out of Ron's pocket and hopped up on the desk.

"Hold it!" Phoenix began sweating and grit his teeth, but in a moment of insight realized Ron could be very useful.

"You two...if you could, go back to the scene of the crime and see if you can dig up any more clues. We've got a case that provides doubt Shego was the culprit, but we need to prove that she wasn't," Ron nodded and picked up Rufus, both of them saluting.

"Gotcha PW! We'll crack this case!" Phoenix began to sweat again and turned to Kim, who had just disconnected with Wade, now smirking.

"Got a ride on the way, Mr. Wright. Let's head out!" Phoenix and Ron nodded and together the three left the office, going their separate ways once they were on the streets again.

_October 7th, 12:52 p.m.__  
Aviarius' Uptown Lair  
Apartment 38_

Ron and Rufus, with a note from Phoenix, entered the scene nervous and twitching. Police were still crawling around like flies, and the scene still perfectly preserved the murderous showdown.

"Geez Rufus, why don't we ever get the safe place?" Rufus nodded, sitting on Ron's shoulder.

"Yeah, creepy!" Ron walked around, scanning the table where the claw marks were still present. There had to be something else to this scene! Something that could help their case...

"Hey, pal! What do you think you're doing?" Ron jumped and shrieked and Rufus dove into his pocket, cowering. They turned, the latter peeking his head out, and backed away from the chuckling form of detective Dick Gumshoe. "Oh sorry! Didn't recognize you Stoppable, where's the girl and the lawyer?" Ron looked around and seeing no cause for alarm, cleared his throat and approached the detective.

"They're off on their own investigations, Detective. But I'm gonna be the one asking questions here! I've got questions, and they need answers! They need them!" Ron had grabbed Gumshoe's collar and gotten increasingly close to the scruffy detective with each outburst. Gumshoe was unnerved and stared at Ron with a slight, but not unfriendly, frown.

"...You wanna let go of me, pal?" Ron laughed nervously and scratched his head, releasing the detective.

"Sorry about that...guess I got carried away," Gumshoe laughed and clapped Ron on the shoulder. Rufus, who had been previously occupying that shoulder glared from his new perch on the other side.

"Hey! Watch it!" Gumshoe pulled his hand back, cringing.

"Whoop sorry, pal! So you got questions huh? Well...I guess I could help, Mr. Edgeworth is just as baffled about this case as everyone," Ron stroked his chin, putting his hand in his pocket in a mirror of Phoenix. On his shoulder, Rufus was doing the same.

"So um...did you really tell us everything at the trial?" Gumshoe nodded and scratched his head, looking around the scene.

"As much as I know, pal. We were certain we'd uncovered everything but I guess we still have more searching to do," Ron nodded and turned back to the table, looking closely at the claw marks.

"These are suspicious...but PW kinda proved Shego couldn't have made them, right? I mean it's similar but lacks a severe," at this point, Ron made quotes with his fingers, "'Shegoness' if you know what I mean," Gumshoe sighed and joined Ron, running his hand over the claw marks.

"Yeah I know what you're saying, pal. But other than the dent missing, it looks exactly like it. I don't know how anyone else could have done it," Ron nodded and crossed his arms, completely baffled. This crime just made no sense.

"Hey! Look!" Rufus tugged on Ron's sleeve and led him and Gumshoe to a corner of the desk where an invoice had been swept aside. Gumshoe picked up the invoice and the two sidekicks looked it over.

"It's an online purchase, looks like he bought something from some BlueBaddie4Life," Ron snatched the invoice and stared at the username of the seller.

"Hm...I think I might know who this is, I better show it to Kim!" As he'd seen Phoenix do, Ron stuffed the invoice in his pocket. Gumshoe looked miffed and ready to protest, but then sighed and opted against it. It wouldn't do any good, it never did. Ron put his hands on his hips and looked over at Gumshoe, a new question tugging at his thoughts.

"So...if you guys knew where Aviarius was hiding out, why not just arrest him? Then none of this would ever happen," Gumshoe sighed and slouched, looking away.

"Well you see, pal. Aviarius had just gotten out of prison for his last crime. When the murder occurred, we didn't have a warrant for his arrest," Ron balked and slouched. Why did they just let supervillains out of prison on a whim?! Shaking his head, he returned his attention to the scene of the crime.

"Clue! Here! Here!" Rufus, once again coming to the rescue, led the detective and wannabe-detective to the next clue. A scorched hand print on a piece of paper that had been lying in the trash. Rather the paper had a hand shaped hole in it, the edges singed. Ron took the paper out and stared at the hole.

"Huh, well...I guess this could be a clue...definitely shows that someone with fiery hands was here," Ron held onto the paper, though now Gumshoe was rubbing his chin.

"Another hot hand print? Things aren't looking good for Shego, pal. I think that could prove she was here, no need for physical trauma on a piece of paper!" Ron frowned and slouched, and Rufus' jaw dropped. They both moaned, realizing they may have hurt the case more than help it. Ron noticed a fire alarm on the wall and glanced back at the trash can where the burnt paper had been.

"Hey...I wonder..." Ron rushed over, stumbling, but jumping up and snatching the fire alarm from the wall. He pulled it open and saw just what he had expected. There were no batteries. "Hey Rufus! Check the trash can for some batteries!" Rufus saluted and dove back in the trash can...coming back a moment later with a small watch battery. Gumshoe took the battery and looked at it, then looked at the fire alarm obliviously.

"So uh...what's that supposed to prove, pal?" Ron blinked and stared at the fire alarm, then frowned and laughed sheepishly.

"No idea, just wondered I guess..." Ron slouched, wishing he could remember why he'd searched the fire alarm. So far, his clues had only made things look worse for Shego. If he went back to Kim and Phoenix with this evidence, they were going to kill him. "Uh so...who made the arrest?" Gumshoe took a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Ron.

"Global Justice, pal. It was amazing! They were on the case just after the police station got the call about it, and they had Shego arrested by eleven!" Ron sighed and slumped against the wall. So not only were they defending Shego of all people...they were going up against Global Justice in a sense. They were completely screwed. Ron shoved the paper in his pocket and gloomily continued his search—half hoping he wouldn't find any more evidence, it all seemed to be bad evidence.

_October 7th, 12:43 p.m.  
Detention Center_

Kim managed to get in without much trouble, but the guard informed her that Shego was currently in questioning and wouldn't be available for a little longer. Huffing, Kim sat down at the window, leaning on her elbows and staring blankly at the glass window.

'Shego...none of this makes sense. You did come to me for help as Ms. Go...but you aren't her anymore. Why this time?' The trial had been far more intense than the one Kim had testified in previously. As she had expected just from her first impression of him, Mr. Edgeworth was a far more formidable opponent than Mr. Payne had been. What had Shego called him? The Demon Prosecutor? She'd have to ask about that...it was bugging her endlessly.

'I'll need to keep my cool tomorrow. I can't get Mr. Wright in trouble if I get angry again.' It was hard though...being in a situation where all of her skills and abilities were essentially useless. A situation she couldn't fight her way out of. Kim shivered and looked up, looking through the glass. It had to be even worse for Shego. The standard penalty for first degree murder...was death. Kim cocked her head, wondering just how they had managed to find Shego to arrest her. It had taken Wade some time to locate Drakken's lair yesterday...surely the Go City police couldn't have just waltzed in and taken her out. Shego would have fought back.

"Where are the attorney and the sidekick?" Kim blinked and shook her head. Shego was now sitting across from her, arms crossed and scowl on her lips, the usual greeting.

"Checking out their own leads. I came to talk to you," Shego raised an eyebrow and smirked sarcastically.

"Really Cupcake, I'm flattered you'd want to waste precious time just shooting the breeze," Kim huffed and leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms.

"I came to talk to you about the case," Shego's smirk faded and was replaced by a frown. Her eyes dropped to the floor and she slouched slightly.

"Right...I figured...what do you want to know? I'm just as clueless as you are," Kim shook her head and leaned against the counter, trying to make eye contact with Shego. The thief wasn't making it easy, she kept her eyes low and looked away every time Kim got close.

"There was a photograph of your jet in Go City that morning," Shego nodded.

"Yeah, I was at the trial too, Kimmie. I know that," Kim sighed and rested her cheek on her hand, looking away.

"Why were you in Go City?" Shego paused then shrugged and gave Kim a confident grin.

"I'm a supervillain, Kimmie, I can do what I want. I just came through Go City on my way back to the lair," Kim blinked and recalled the photograph. She got up and quickly grabbed a map of Go City from a magazine rack and looked it over. Shego had been traveling east on the south side of Go Tower, which was plainly visible in the picture. Kim perked up and ran back to the booth.

"Shego! There's no way you were the murderer! That picture shows your jet going in the opposite direction of Aviarius' lair!" Shego blinked, then grinned and leaned back in her seat.

"Nice work Kimmie, I didn't even think of that," Shego frowned and slouched, "But I bet Edgeworth did...that guy is vicious. He probably has an explanation for it," Kim frowned and sat back down, leaning on the counter again.

"Yeah...I got that impression," Kim sat up and looked Shego in the eye, "You called him the Demon Prosecutor...where did that come from?" Shego blinked and stared at Kim incredulously.

"Seriously? You really don't know?" Kim shook her head and Shego sighed, smirking in a condescending manner. "A few years ago there was a case, the Joe Darke serial killings. Edgeworth was the prosecutor in the trial and presented evidence...that was just a little too convenient. Ever since there have been rumors of him bribing witnesses, forging evidence, the whole nine yards just to get a guilty verdict," Kim gulped and recalled how confident and imposing Edgeworth had been.

"They're just rumors though...he wouldn't do that," Shego shrugged and sneered.

"He wants me dead, just like most law enforcement agents. They'll probably do anything for a guilty verdict," Kim crossed her arms and blinked, then looked at Shego seriously. Shego noticed the look and raised an eyebrow. "What? You know if you make that face too long Princess, it might get stuck,"

"Would you?" Shego was taken aback and utterly confused. She knit her brow and leaned closer to the glass.

"Would I what?" Kim didn't blink, keeping constant eye contact.

"Cheat to beat me," Shego blinked and looked down, deep contemplation etching her features. Shego shrugged and looked away...but gradually her gaze returned to Kim's.

"...Maybe back in the day, but now? No, probably not," Kim nodded and smiled, relaxing visibly. Shego still didn't understand, and said as much.

"Mr. Edgeworth won't lie, and he won't forge evidence just to get you convicted," Shego snorted and crossed her arms.

"Just how do you know that Princess?" Kim—in a mocking imitation of Edgeworth—tapped her head.

"When we first walked into the courtroom, I saw Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth make eye contact...and I felt something," Kim shook her head and lowered her eyes, "Electricity...it felt familiar," Kim looked up, her olive green eyes meeting Shego's emerald eyes, "It felt like me and you," Shego blinked and leaned back in her chair, thinking back to the trial that morning. From the first objection that Phoenix had raised...the two had gone at each other with a familiar degree of ferocity. It had felt like her own rivalry with Kim.

"...I hadn't noticed at first...you think that means he'll play it straight?" Kim nodded and Shego nodded in response. Kim's reasoning certainly made sense. Kim tapped on the counter, catching Shego's attention.

"What's wrong Princess?" Kim leaned back in her chair, realizing that thus far her investigation hadn't turned up anything. Kim bit her lip and tried to think of a worthwhile question. Like Shego had said from the beginning, they were completely clueless.

"...Who arrested you?" Someone had found Drakken's lair pretty quickly and managed to subdue Shego long enough to arrest her. That someone had to have more information on the crime. Shego crossed her arms and clammed up, looking away from Kim. A moment of intense silent passed, but finally Shego relented.

"Dr. Betty Director, along with a swat team of Global Justice agents," Kim blinked then nodded. Dr. Director would have to know something...why had Global Justice arrested Shego to begin with? If it was for the murder it would have been strictly a United States issue.

"Thanks Shego, I'll talk to her and see what I can find out. Don't worry, we-" Shego waved her hand, an annoyed sneer on her lips.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll figure this out, you can do anything. Just hurry up, I'm not a big fan of actually taking part in the legal process," Kim nodded and hurried out, hoping to catch Dr. Director while she wasn't busy. Shego watched her leave and sighed, lowering her head. A small smile appeared on her lips.

_October 7th, 1:05 p.m.  
__Dr. Drakken's Secret Lair  
Control Room_

Phoenix stepped into the control room of the blue scientist's not-particularly-secret lair. Not much had changed since the previous day. Just like before, the good doctor was hunched over, obsessing over something at the main computer. As he approached, Phoenix noticed a box lying under the table and knelt down snatching it up. The minute he read the title, he began sweating and ground his teeth.

'Some mad genius...' Phoenix cleared his throat, setting the box down on the table loud enough to get Drakken's attention. The good doctor screamed and leapt into the air, throwing his gameboy across the room. He spun around and glared fearfully at Phoenix, before clearing his throat and standing up straight, grinning nervously.

"Um...why hello there, Mr. Lawyer. You um...seem to have caught me in the middle of one of my experiments...um...how can I help you?" Phoenix shook his head and smirked at Drakken, looking in the direction the gameboy had flown.

"Dr. Drakken, I have a few more questions for you regarding Shego's situation," Drakken gulped and sat back down, also looking in the direction his gameboy had flown. Phoenix remained standing, putting one hand in his pocket while the other covered the box he had picked up.

"Why yes...anything to help Sh-Shego...what do you want?" Phoenix cocked his head and looked away, hoping to alleviate some of Drakken's nerves by averting his glare.

"Dr. Drakken, you say you were up late planning on the night of the murder and didn't notice Shego leaving?" Drakken nods, not exactly sure where this discussion could be heading.

"W-Why yes...um...I was working on a project and..." Phoenix looked back at Drakken, his eyes narrowing when he saw a psyche-lock appear on Drakken's heart.

"Perhaps you could tell me about this project, Dr. Drakken?" Drakken screeched and stood up, gulping and backing against his computer console.

"W-Why that would be ludicrous! A m-mad genius can't go around telling every lawyer who walks in his plans! That would be...madness!" Phoenix smiled cockily and shook his head.

"Aren't you a mad scientist though?" Drakken huffed and crossed his arms, looking away. Time to go to work. Phoenix touched his magatama and prepared to break the psyche-lock, now that he knew he could.

—**The Secret Project—**

"Dr. Drakken, you're hiding something. And I think I know what it is," Drakken gulped and putting on as brave a face as he could muster, sat down in his chair and steepled his fingers in traditional mad scientist fashion.

"Well, Mr. Wright, I simply don't believe you...that's impossible!" Phoenix smirked and calmly held up the box he was holding. The doctor screamed and fell out of his chair.

**Take That!**

"Dr. Drakken, you were wide awake that night because you were playing Pokemon: Red Version!" Drakken screamed and fainted as the psyche-lock shattered.

Phoenix grit his teeth and began sweating. That was quite possibly the easiest psyche-lock he'd ever had to break before. Drakken sighed and stood up, brushing off his lab coat and putting on a professional demeanor.

"Um...yes, I was studying the game, hoping that it could perhaps inspire me in a new plot to take over the world!" Drakken sighed and slouched, looking miserable, "But now that I've lost Shego...I can't do anything!" Phoenix nodded and waited, hoping there was more to Drakken's story. Drakken stayed quiet, but seeing that Phoenix was on to him, groaned and sat down. "Alright...alright so I did see Shego that night...maybe around two in the morning?" Phoenix's eyes widened and he quickly sat down, leaning forward.

"So you did see Shego that night?" Drakken nodded and looked at his gloves, then quickly averted his gaze away from Phoenix.

"She was surprised to see me still awake...we didn't talk very long. She just shoved me out of her way before going back to her room," Phoenix nodded. This didn't give Shego an alibi...but did prove that within two hours of the murder she was still at Drakken's lair. Still with a jet...it had only taken Phoenix about thirty minutes to get to the lair from Go City. Phoenix stuck his hand in his pocket and randomly pulled out the first thing he had grabbed. It turned out to be the shred of blueprint from Aviarius' lair.

"Dr. Drakken...of course! What can you tell me about this?" Phoenix approached the doctor and handed him the blueprint. Drakken only half-glanced at it, but upon catching a glimpse of it, quickly looked again.

"This! Where did you find this?" Drakken spun around and had begun typing on his computer.

"At the scene of the crime, Aviarius had it," Drakken nodded, bringing up a blueprint on his monitor. He held up the piece of paper, which fit perfectly into the upper left half.

"This is a piece of my blueprints for the 'Li'l Diablo' project! After Shego and I escaped from prison again, I decided to sell it online. Some guy named NeedzMoarBirdSeed bought it," Phoenix blinked, and nodded.

"Could you print out a copy of those blueprints for me?" Drakken looked back at Phoenix for a moment, then shrugged and printed out a copy, handing it to the lawyer.

"Here you are, that'll be forty-six thousand dollars," Phoenix took the blueprints and ground his teeth, sweating.

"Um right..let's just call this payment for Shego's trial..." Drakken frowned and started to pull the blueprints back.

"What? But that's not fair! Oh...alright, I need Shego more than I need the money..." Drakken finally released the blueprints and crossed his arms, huffing like a child. Phoenix looked the blueprints over, ready to leave. He stopped, realizing there was one more place to investigate.

"Dr. Drakken, can you take me to Shego's room?" Drakken balked and cowered, stepping away from the clearly crazy defense attorney.

"What?! You can't go in Shego's room! She'll k-kill you!" Phoenix wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed.

"Well...we'll just not tell her," Drakken pouted, wanting to refuse but still under the gun. He needed Shego more than his own arms, he supposed.

_October 7th, 1:35 p.m.__  
Dr. Drakken's Secret Lair  
Shego's Room_

"So here you are...don't mess anything up please! She'll kill me if she knows about this! I'm g-getting out of here!" Drakken finished begging Phoenix and promptly ran away once the lawyer had been admitted into the room. Phoenix took one look around upon turning on the light and knew immediately, there was no mistaking this room. It definitely belonged to Shego. The walls were painted light green, the floor covered in a black carpet, the bed done up in greens and blacks. Everything was neatly tucked away. He grit his teeth and flinched, there was no way he could find any clues without messing up the room.

"Necessary evil, Wright, gotta find something to help the client," Phoenix decided to start with her desk drawer. Pulling it open he immediately noticed a large black binder. Taking it out, he looked over his shoulder, gulping. He almost expected Shego to suddenly bust in through the door to incinerate him. Still intact, and with no indication that this would change any time soon, Phoenix opened the binder.

"A news paper collection..." It was a scrapbook, containing a clipping from what looked like...every battle Kim and Shego ever had caught on film. They were ordered chronologically, most in English but several in a wide variety of languages. Shego obviously must have went through a lot of trouble to keep it accurately updated. "Why in the world would she have this? Maybe I should remember this, it might come in handy later," Phoenix closed the binder and set it aside, searching through the desk again.

"No...nothing...what's this?" Phoenix took out a locket, looking it over. Possibly stolen, after all she was a thief. But something about the locket seemed just too intimate to be a random stolen good. "Ah here we go," Phoenix pressed the latch, causing the locket to open. Inside was half a picture, showing a bright smiling, much younger Shego. She was holding someone's hand, but the other person had been torn out of the picture.

"..." Without a word, Phoenix stashed the locket in his pocket. He would need to speak with Shego later, more and more questions kept coming up. Closing the desk drawer, Phoenix scratched his chin and looked around, wondering where to start looking next. Shrugging, he knelt next to the bed, preparing to look in the nightstand. Something jutting out from beneath the mattress caught his attention. Phoenix looked over his shoulder again then pulled out the object. It was a magazine...and on the cover was...

"Mia?" A shot of Mia, taken at the beach. She wasn't posing, she must have not noticed the person taking the picture. Opening and flipping through the magazine, Phoenix felt his face getting red as he realized a very common theme among the snapshots of the women inside. He closed the magazine and looked at the cover. "...Busty Glory...this is definitely...interesting..." Phoenix looked over his shoulder again, then sighing, he stashed the magazine in his briefcase. Strange as it may seem...this could possibly be useful..as evidence! As evidence, nothing else!

"What would Kim say? 'So the invasion of privacy'?" Phoenix sighed and continued his search.

_October 7th, 2:57 p.m.__  
Global Justice Headquarters  
Main Console Hub_

Kim was led in by the officer on guard duty, who had called ahead to inform Dr. Director that Kim Possible was requesting a meeting. Dr. Director met with Kim, formal as always, with her hands behind her back and a neutral smile on her lips.

"Kim Possible, it's been a while since we've made contact. To what, perchance, do I owe this opportunity?" Kim smiled and pumped her arm.

"Dr. Director, I'm investigating the Aviarius case," Dr. Director smirked and turned away.

"Ah yes...Shego's biggest screw up. I assume you have sufficient evidence to prove her guilt?" Kim shook her head and walked beside the organization's leader, looking up at her good eye.

"No ma'am, I'm acting as part of Shego's defense team. I think she's innocent," Dr. Director was shocked, but only for a moment before replacing her neutral smile and turning to Kim, her voice a little heavier.

"Ms. Possible...could I inquire as to why you'd align yourself with a globally renowned villain?" Kim crossed her arms and looked away, blushing and embarrassed. The Dr. Director's tone had been so chastising, like a lecture from her mother.

"Well...Shego called me specifically to help her. She says she didn't do Dr. Director. And we have evidence that provides serious doubt that she was the culprit," Dr. Director shook her head and motioned for Kim to walk with her. Together the two began to walk through the Global Justice complex, Kim's eyes wandering to the various screens and devices.

"Ms. Possible, do you know why Global Justice was formed?" Kim shakes her head and sets her eyes forward, "Because I believe in justice, I believe that good can and will triumph over evil. This organization exists for the express purpose of stopping criminals like Shego. Criminals who think they can toy with life and dance around the law like it doesn't exist," Kim's mouth felt dry, and she had to resist the urge to clench her fists. She'd come to ask for help, not a lecture.

"I understand Dr. Director, but Shego has done good. She used to be a superhero after all. And she's never killed anyone before, why would she start now?" Dr. Director stopped and turned to face Kim, still wearing the passive smile that always seemed to grace her lips. Regardless, Kim felt small and fragile beneath it. She had to force her eyes away, lest she break down.

"Ms. Possible, having not added a certain crime to one's very extensive criminal record doesn't mean one is incapable of committing said crime," Kim frowned and slouched. Hearing no argument, Dr. Director nodded and the two continued their leisurely stroll through the facility.

"Dr. Director..." The leader turned to Kim, making the young heroine flinch and gulp again. "How did Global Justice respond so quickly? And how did you find Drakken so fast?" Dr. Director smirked and set her gaze forward again, taking a sudden left that almost caught Kim off guard.

"We have been keeping tabs on Aviarius. He came into possession of something that could have been devastating, so we were keeping an even closer watch on him," Kim frowned and knit her brow.

"Did the police contact Global Justice? Even with tabs...the response was amazingly quick," Dr. Director stopped and gave Kim a harsh look.

"Unlike most law enforcement agencies, Global Justice takes pride in its ability to respond," Kim winced and looked away, her eyes falling on a strange pair of bracelets sitting inside a glass case. They were in the weapons development center, it must have been a new kind of weapon.

"What're those?" Kim asked, approaching the glass and staring at the devices. Dr. Director joined her and rested her hands on the counter, staring at the bracelets.

"An experimental weapon we were designing to use...to counter Shego no less," Kim's eyes widened and she turned to ask more, but Dr. Director had been caught by a GJ officer and had walked a few feet away. Kim whipped out her Kimmunicator and as quietly and quickly as she could, contacted Wade.

"Wade...can you get a scan of something and find out what it does?" Wade blinked and sipped his soda, shrugging.

"Yeah sure, hold the Kimmunicator near whatever it is," Kim held out the Kimmunicator, quickly scanning the bracelets.

"You rock Wade!" Before he could respond, Kim cut the call and hid her Kimmunicator back in her pocket. Dr. Director cleared her throat and put a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"I apologize. About this weapon, I suppose now that Shego is no longer a threat there will be no need to finish it's construction. A shame, we've put a lot of work into this one," Kim nodded, deciding now to inquire further. If Wade could crack it, she'd know what they did soon enough. Feeling there was nothing else to discuss, Kim was led out by Dr. Director herself. GJ's leader watched the teen hero leave, crossing her arms and humming.

_October 7th, 3:52 p.m.  
__Aviarius' Uptown Lair  
Outside_

Ron and Gumshoe stepped out onto the sidewalk in front of the apartment complex. The former was dragging his proverbial tail while the latter laughed and clapped him on the back.

"Relax, pal! You really helped my investigation! I can't thank you enough," Ron groaned and slouched even more, frowning.

"I wasn't supposed to be helping you! You're trying to convict Shego!" Gumshoe laughed and stood up straight, putting his hands in his trenchcoat pocket.

"Well...yeah but hey, you could be a great detective someday, pal," Ron moaned and rubbed his head. Gumshoe stood up straight, smirking more as a new figure approached them. Ron looked up and yelped, taking several steps back as Miles Edgeworth stopped just in front of Gumshoe.

"M-Mr. Edgeworth!" Edgeworth glanced at Ron, then turned his attention to Gumshoe.

"Detective, did you find anything else?" Gumshoe nodded and handed over the notes he'd gathered on the scene.

"You betcha Mr. Edgeworth, sir! We've got her now!" Edgeworth looked through the evidence report, nodding and crossing his arms.

"This definitely helps our case," Edgeworth looked at Ron again, keeping his expression neutral, "You're aiding Wright, aren't you?" Ron gulped and nodded, stepping forward and scratching his head.

"Yup...uh Ron Stoppable, world famous teen hero?" Edgeworth crossed his arms and tapped his finger.

"Last I heard, you were just the sidekick," Ron balked and slouched. The one person who knew who he was also knew he was the sidekick.

"Right...listen why are you hounding after Shego so much? KP and PW both seem to really think she's innocent," Edgeworth smirked and turned his head, looking at Ron from the corner of his eye.

"Wright would think she was innocent...he has this sickeningly naive concept of justice," Edgeworth lowered his arms and glared at Ron, making the sidekick back away fearfully, "Every law enforcement agency in the world will benefit with Shego out of the picture. I will do everything in my power to assure that guilty verdict," Ron gulped and stepped back, holding his hands up defensively.

"Hey don't look at me! I think she's probably guilty too! I mean I've spent the last few years fighting her! But Kim really thinks she's innocent, and Mr. Wright said she wasn't lying when she said she didn't kill anyone," Edgeworth had prepared a retort, but stopped upon hearing Ron's phrasing. He lowered his head and looked away, before carefully asking his next question.

"Was Wright wearing a green charm around his neck? One he probably kept touching while talking to Shego?" Ron stopped to think back to their first meeting with Shego. Mr. Wright had something around his neck...was it green?

"Yeah...pretty sure something like that," Edgeworth was silent, then quickly turned to head back to his car.

"If you find anything else...have it sent directly to me, Detective," Gumshoe smirked and nodded.

"No problem, Mr. Edgeworth, sir!" Ron watched Edgeworth drive off, crossing his arms. Edgeworth had suddenly looked different when talking about the green thing. What was it anyway? Somehow...Ron knew it had to have something to do with Mr. Wright's firm belief in Shego.


End file.
